Let Her Eat Cake
Let Her Eat Cake is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred eighty-first case overall. It takes place in the Elysium Fields district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and the player attended Mr Alastor's fourth party, a picnic in Prospect Gardens. The two went to the picnic lawn, only to find Lady Georgina Upperton poisoned. Mid-investigation, Lady Highmore, the owner of Prospect Gardens, cried to Chief Wright about the murder despite the team's efforts to make the investigation discreet. The team later made Concordian Mayor Cornelius Castletown a suspect after finding his gun. Shortly afterward, Elisa Melody, the party planner, told the Squad that Mr Alastor had sent her a telegram telling her to immediately end the party. The team then found enough evidence to arrest poet Ernest Swanswaddle for the murder. Confessing to the murder, Ernest said that Georgina turned him down after their romantic summer due to his lack of wealth. When Ernest became rich and famous due to his poetry, he approached her once again, only to get told that he was not a good suitor, that she would rather kiss a frog. Seeking revenge, Ernest stole the cyanide crystals prescribed to Lady Highmore and poisoned a frog-shaped cake which Georgina would later eat. In court, Judge Takakura sentenced him to 15 years in prison. After the arrest, Justin Lawson and the player went to Elisa to get leads on Mr Alastor. She said that all her instructions from Mr Alastor's letters and telegrams were in her lost purple notebook. Furthermore, despite not being involved in the next party, she said that Mr Alastor would print his next invitation on "something unusual". Maddie and the player found Elisa's notebook on the picnic lawn, which they sent to Evie, who found a message saying, "every sinner punished for hurting h". The team deciphered that all four murder victims in Alastor's parties have hurt one person in particular. The two then went to Lady Highmore to find out who that someone was. Not remembering anyone in particular, she gave them permission to search her salon, where they found a picture of young Philomena and Giulietta Capecchi. Knowing Giulietta's connections to Philomena and Lucrezia, the cops talked to Lady Highmore, who said that Georgina had snubbed Giulietta for being a mobster's daughter and that Jack had never repaid the money she had lent him. Meanwhile, Maddie and the player found a strange machine in the party tent, which they sent to Charlie, who said that the machine mixed liquids to make various refreshments. He also found a coin with the Gigantic on it jammed in the mechanism, which led the team to conclude that Alastor's party would be onboard the Gigantic the next day. After speculating on Giulietta's involvement with the parties, the team headed [[That Sinking Feeling|to the Gigantic]] to attend the party and witness its maiden voyage. Summary Victim *'Georgina Upperton' (found poisoned at the garden party) Murder Weapon *'Cyanide' Killer *'Ernest Swanswaddle' Suspects EMelodyMOTPP.png|Elisa Melody SWaldorf-RidgewoodMOTPP.png|Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood ESwanswaddleMOTPP.png|Ernest Swanswaddle LadyHighmoreMOTPPC181.png|Lady Highmore CCastletownMOTPP.png|Cornelius Castletown Killer's Profile *The killer eats truffles. *The killer plays croquet. *The killer drinks Sherry Cobbler. *The killer wears a golden brooch. *The killer has a pocket handkerchief. Crime Scenes C181S1A.png|Picnic Lawn C181S1B.png|Picnic Blanket C181S2A.png|Party Tent C181S2B.png|Buffet Tables C181S3A.png|Lady Highmore's Salon C181S3B.png|Fireplace Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Picnic Lawn. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Seating Plan, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Georgina Upperton) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Bloody Fabric) *Analyze Bloody Fabric. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays croquet) *Examine Seating Plan. (Result: Seating Plan; New Suspect: Elisa Melody) *See what Elisa Melody knows about Mr Alastor. (Prerequisite: Seating Plan unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Party Tent) *Investigate Party Tent. (Prerequisite: Elisa interrogated; Clues: Basket, Writing Slope) *Examine Basket. (Result: Poem on Napkin) *Analyze Poem on Napkin. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ernest Swanswaddle) *Ask Ernest Swanswaddle about his poem mentioning the victim. (Prerequisite: Poem on Napkin analyzed) *Examine Writing Slope. (Result: Drawing; New Suspect: Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood) *Ask Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood about his drawing of the "typical victim". (Prerequisite: Writing Slope decrypted) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Cyanide; Attribute: The killer eats truffles) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Lady Highmore about the murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lady Highmore's Salon; Profile updated: Lady Highmore eats truffles and plays croquet) *Investigate Lady Highmore's Salon. (Prerequisite: Lady Highmore interrogated; Clues: Fireplace Ash, Etiquette Book Dedication) *Examine Fireplace Ash. (Result: Ring) *Analyze Ring. (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks Sherry Cobbler; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Picnic Blanket) *Investigate Picnic Blanket. (Prerequisite: Ring analyzed; Clues: Sketch, Metal Pieces) *Examine Sketch. (Result: Inscription) *Talk to Ernest Swanswaddle about his past romance with Lady Georgina. (Prerequisite: Inscription unraveled; Profiles updated: Ernest eats truffles and plays croquet, Samuel plays croquet) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Pistol) *Analyze Pistol. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Cornelius Castletown) *Ask the Mayor of Concordia why he brought a gun to the picnic. (Prerequisite: Pistol analyzed; Attribute: Cornelius drinks Sherry Cobbler) *Examine Faded Dedication. (Result: Dedication) *Talk to Elisa Melody about Lady Upperton's insulting message. (Prerequisite: Dedication unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Buffet Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Pocket Mirror, Concordian Gazette, Cyanide Vial) *Examine Pocket Mirror. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (Result: Tobacco) *Talk to Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood about Lady Upperton's pocket mirror. (Prerequisite: Tobacco identified under microscope; Profile updated: Samuel eats truffles and drinks Sherry Cobbler) *Examine Concordian Gazette. (Result: Gazette Article) *Ask the Mayor of Concordia about Lady Upperton opposing the World Exhibition. (Prerequisite: Gazette Article unraveled) *Examine Cyanide Vial. (Result: Cyanide Label) *Analyze Cyanide Label. (09:00:00) *Talk to Lady Highmore about her bottle of poison. (Prerequisite: Cyanide Label analyzed; Profiles updated: Lady Highmore drinks Sherry Cobbler, Ernest drinks Sherry Cobbler) *Investigate Fireplace. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Croquet Mallet, Laundry Basket) *Examine Croquet Mallet. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pocket handkerchief) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Frog-Shaped Cake) *Analyze Frog-Shaped Cake. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to All That Glitters... (4/6). (No stars) All That Glitters... (4/6) *Question Elisa Melody again about Mr Alastor. (Available after unlocking All That Glitters...; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Picnic Lawn. (Prerequisite: Elisa interrogated; Clue: Elisa's Notebook) *Examine Elisa's Notebook. (Result: Alastor's Letters) *Analyze Alastor's Letters. (09:00:00) *Ask Lady Highmore about her late niece. (Prerequisite: Alastor's Letters analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lady Highmore's Salon. (Prerequisite: Lady Highmore interrogated; Clue: Girls in Photo Girl) *Examine Unknown Girl. (Result: Giulietta Capecchi) *Ask Lady Highmore if she knows more about Giulietta Capecchi. (Prerequisite: Giulietta Capecchi identified; Reward: MALE Golden Suit, FEMALE Golden Dress) *Investigate Party Tent. (Prerequisite: Elisa interrogated; Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange Machine) *Analyze Strange Machine. (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the expression "Let them eat cake!," a quote commonly misattributed to Marie Antoinette. *In the "Lady Highmore's Salon" crime scene, a portrait of Louis XIV of France can be seen. *In Chapter 2, Jean-Jacques Rosseau is quoted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Elysium Fields